charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Morgan
Violet Morgan is a latent witch born to two mortals. Along with Billie Jenkins and Duncan Phillips, she is a member of the Chosen. Although she was originally new to the magical world, she has learned quickly and is a talented spell writer. She is also a Child of Destiny, born with the power of premonition and time travel, allowing her to ensure that destiny follows its intended course. History Early Life Violet was born to two mortal teenagers with little money and no place to call home. Because they could not give her the life she deserved, they decided to give her up for adoption. Since Violet was born with the rare power to alter the course of destiny, Gideon intervened and ensured she was adopted by Margaret and Edwin Morgan so she would have a safe home. He also bound her powers until she was ready for them. Violet grew up as the only child of the Morgans, living in San Francisco. She had a normal childhood and was unaware of her magical heritage for most of her life. She always considered her adoptive parents her family, and never asked about them. Prior to college, Violet never had a boyfriend as she was always too nervous to talk to boys. Becoming a Witch During her sophomore year in college, Violet helped organizing a charity run with her favorite professor, Helen York. One night, Helen became the victim of a Grimlock, who has sought out her good soul to feed on. Violet was crushed by the death of her favorite professor and was strangely drawn to the scene of the crime. Once there, Violet experienced her first premonition and saw how her professor was killed. Meanwhile Paige Matthews met with the Elder Sandra and the whitelighter Mikelle. They informed her that a new witch at the campus was meant to become one of the Chosen, a new group of witches who could take over from the retired Charmed Ones. At the same time, Violet was freaking out about what happened. When she watched the news, she gained another premonition about two girls who had been kidnapped by the Grimlock for their eyesight. Violet was later tracked down by the other members of the Chosen, Billie Jenkins and Duncan Phillips, through the use of a spell. They, along with Paige and Mikelle then explained to her that she was in fact a witch. Violet then told them about her premonitions, leading the others to conclude that it was a Grimlock behind the murders. The three young witches then performed a ritual to share their destiny and power, becoming the Chosen. Through her premonitions, Violet led the others to the Grimlock's lair, only to be captured in the tunnels. There she found the little girls from her premonition and was rescued by Billie. The Firestarter Because Violet was new to being a witch, her new friends Duncan and Billie set out to teach her more about magic. Meanwhile Violet and Duncan started to suspect that Billie was hiding something from them. After saving the young Firestarter Tyler from demons, Billie decided to share her past with them, revealing her past mistakes. The Wendigo After being friends for a while, Violet found herself attracted to Duncan and wanted to be more than friends. This was quickly noticed by Billie, who encouraged her to ask him out. However, Violet was too nervous to do so, and Billie agreed to go on a date with a guy named Craig and his friend Zach to get her mind off things. The two witches later discovered that Duncan was infected by a Wendigo and desperately found a way to free him of the curse before it was permanent. They entered a reluctant alliance with a Witch Hunter named Jake Porter, who worked as a police inspector. Through a premonition Violet learned that Craig was in fact the Wendigo they were searching for and agreed to set a trap during their date. Meanwhile, Violet learned that Zach was actually a really nice and charming guy, but she was still thinking about Duncan. When Billie and Violet tried to vanquish Craig, Zach suddenly appeared and was nearly killed. While Billie and Jake stormed after Craig, Violet called Mikelle in order to heal Zach. Mikelle succeeded and also made him forget what happened with memory dust. When the Wendigo was vanquished, Duncan returned to normal and the Chosen later vanquished the Wendigo's master, Romulus, a member of the Brotherhood. The following morning, Violet finally gathered her courage to ask Duncan out. She was heartbroken when he told her he couldn't, because he was gay. While both feeling uneasy, Violet assured him that they were still friends, but she later broke down in tears in front of Billie. The Titan In "Rise of the Titan", Violet and the others were called upon to stop the Titan Prometheus and met the current Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope. After working together, they managed to stop Prometheus and another member of The Brotherhood, the Harpy Queen was vanquished. Meanwhile, Violet was still very hurt by what had happened between her and Duncan and did not speak to him for two weeks. However, after he was nearly killed by a Harpy, she realized that she cared deeply about him as a friend and was able to move on. Survivor Island Along with her friends, Violet was trapped on Survivor Island by the warlock Bacarra as part of his revival of "Witch Wars". Violet found herself in the company of Arthur and the two grew closer. During her time on the island, Violet also gained the ability to stop time, which allowed the Chosen to vanquish the Hellhound hunting them. The Gemini Factor Some later, Violet gathered the courage to ask Arthur out on an official date. They got to know each other better, though the date had to be cut short due to her friends needing her to defeat a pair of warlock twins. She and the others later defeated the warlocks, but allowed them to escape after discovering that Bacarra was behind everything City of Darkness After the Brotherhood trapped the entire city outside of time and space, Violet's powers were not working properly. She had a disturbing dream and feared one of her loved ones would die. Her fear came true when Mikelle was killed by the demon Klea, which devastated her. Since their allies had been kidnapped by vampires, the Chosen went to free them; Irena was soon killed by Taylor, and Billie took advantage of the others' unconsciousness, to go to the town hall and kill Klea. She succeeded, but Klea poisoned her and died if Paige had not healed her in time; Duncan and Jake scolded her for it; with the destruction of the brotherhood, even the dome was destroyed, and Billie declared that he wanted to leave the elect and no longer want to have friends. The trial of Billie Jenkins Violet went to breakfast with Arthur and he told her that an anthropologist specializing in the study of wizards, wanted him on his research team for a three month expedition. The two also talked about Billie and Arthur came up with the idea of submitting she to a Vision Quest. Violet also talked about it with Duncan and the two friends, they managed to convince Billie to undertake the Vision Quest. While Billie was asleep, Duncan told Violet that she should not feel guilty, for the happiness her love story gave her, and she admitted that she did not know how to feel about Arthur being away for three months. Violet realized that Duncan was not really sleeping, and that he had gone somewhere with his powers, and when he told her he was not ready to talk about it, Violet replied that there were no problems. The two were attacked by Makayla Porter, who revealed their identity to them and threatened to torture them to death, if they did not reveal how to break the barrier that protected Billie. Fortunately Billie woke up just in time to defeat Mac, and the Chosen used a spell to erase her memory. Violet went to the Magic School where she had a brief meeting with Leo. Shortly thereafter Arthur told her that the interview had gone well and that he would leave within two days. Not wanting to be an obstacle, Violet told him to go and that she would wait for him; Arthur offered to go with him, but Violet replied that she could not leave school and friends. Before the boy left the two spent the last night together. Las Vegas After three months, Billie began to get tired of her relationship with Jake, but could not explain why. The blonde talked about it with Violet who suggested she talk to Jake about it. The two friends then decided to go and live together; shortly after they were joined by Duncan who told them that Ross's twins were in trouble. Billie was surprised to find out that Duncan had stayed in touch with Nathan, and was not sure it was the case to help the twins, which almost led her to argue with Duncan. In the end, Violet managed to calm them down and through a premonition discovered that the twins were in a casino in Las Vegas. Unfortunately, once she arrived at the casino, Violet inadvertently drank a potion that made her want to gamble, and Billie tried in vain to stop her. Because of the potion Violet did not oppose any resistance to the men of Carson Meyer, from which she was captured and all the witches present were forced to wear collars that inhibited their powers. Fortunately, the mental powers were not blocked, so using the telepathic connection of the twins, the chosen could cast a spell to free themselves. After defeating Carson Meyer and getting the Genie bottle, everyone believed they had won. However, Carson pulled a gun and tried to shoot Billie. She was pushed away by Jake, who was hit. The genius Sahara told Billie that she could have expressed the desire to save him. Although Jake did not trust her, Billie followed the suggestion, so Sahara transformed Jake into a Genie, technically saving his life. Having expressed three wishes, Jake was forced to enter the bottle and disappeared. At that point Violet convinced Billie not to take revenge on Sahara, since she was now a mortal. Once back in San Francisco, she helped her friend cover up Jake's disappearance. Shangri-La Billie and Violet found a home when they were looking for a house, which Billie liked very much, but Violet was sure they could not afford it, so Billie decided to ask Duncan to live with them. Arthur was not back yet and Violet had a bad feeling, so Billie persuaded her to ask Leo for information. Eventually Violet discovered through a premonition that Arthur was in danger, so she decided to go to his rescue in the company of Billie. Through a portal they reached the place where the expedition hoped to find Shangri-La, and while searching for traces they found Bryant Hughes a boy who claimed to be the assistant of Professor Whitney, the head of the expedition. Although she did not trust him, Billie allowed Bryant to accompany them and thanks to a spell from Violet they found the entrance to Shangri-La. Shortly thereafter they were assaulted by a group of Garuda Demons but they managed to eliminate them, and once they reached the temple in the valley, Bryant betrayed them. The two girls found Arthur when the temple began to collapse. The three managed to escape but not to prevent Bryant from escaping with a powerful magical artifact. Once home, Duncan agreed to go and live with Violet and Billie. House Party After Violet had a premonition, the Chosen saved an innocent from the demon Valefar and believed they had defeated him. However, the demon followed them into their new home and decided to attack them by merging with the building. The Chosen gave a party to inaugurate their new home, but Arthur did not come and it bothered her. Soon after, Valefar trapped Don and Nathan. To prevent Valefar from listening to their plans, Violet and Paige cast a spell to communicate telepathically. In the end, another spell was used to eliminate the demon, and all the prisoners were released. After the emergency Violet went to Arthur to scold him for not having presented himself at the party. Finding him asleep in his office, she woke him up and the two had a discussion. Revealing the truth to her parents Violet was extremely nervous about her quarrel with Arthur, and stopped seeing him for a couple of weeks. The thing displeased her and to not think about it she devoted herself to cleaning in a manic way. When the magical children began to disappear, the Elders decided to give the chosen the task of finding them, and for fear that they would become as uncontrollable as the Halliwell sisters, they decided to assign them Gretchen as new Whitelighter. Billie did not want to know Gretchen, but Duncan managed to persuade her to listen to what she had to say, and Violet did what she could to keep the two blondes from arguing, so the group learned about the disappearances of magical children and the suspicion that behind them there were demonic children. In spite of Gretchen's contrary opinion the Chosen decided to cast a spell to find the demonic children, and the spell turned Duncan into a child. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. These premonitions are often triggered through touching an object or being in a certain location. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or stop the flow of time. Violet first used this power as a panic response when a demon nearly killed Arthur. Her power affects a limited area and freezes everything in range, though she later learned to freeze and unfreeze selectively. Repeated use of this power is quite exhausting and will weaken the effects each time. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Violet is able to travel trough time by focusing on a specific time and place. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Violet was born to two mortals, similar to Melinda Warren. Just like Melinda, Violet was born with a special destiny and their powers are also similar. *Similar to Paige Matthews, Violet was given up for adoption and was left with a nun at a church. *All Violet's powers are based on and connected through the concept of time *In "Under the Full Moon", Violet reveals she never had a boyfriend and was a virgin. She loses her virginity to Arthur in "The Trial of Billie Jenkins". **She first kissed a boy at summer camp during spin-the-bottle. Gallery Felicia-violet.jpg Felicia-day-7404.jpg Felicia-violet2.jpg Felicia-violet3.jpg Felicia-violet4.jpg Felicia_day.jpg Appearances *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches